monsters_under_my_bed_undertale_fainficfandomcom-20200215-history
The Reader/Main character
Reader (Main character) The main character being the read a.k.a. Y/n (Short for 'Your name').Y/n got the raw end of a deal in life. Losing practically everything she finds herself in a bar. She meets a skeleton that would change her life forever. Nickname's Her nickname is different depending on who's using is.The nicknames all come with different reasons. Slim call's her 'Mistress' because he see's her as a suitable mate for his lord and himself. Stretch call's her 'Sweetheart' because, she is very kind. Red call's her 'Doll' or 'Dollface', becasue she looks tiny and cute to him. Even though he'd never admit it. Sans call's her' Angel', Because she give's him hope and her beauty, he swars she must be a fallen angel. Edge calls her 'my dear' because, he find's her quite interesting, he see's her as a potential mate and even though he's a gentleman, he does have those primal urges. Sin call's her 'Kitty' because, she's cute and he secretly want's her to 'play' cat and mouse with him. SPOILER! Huge pervert, when given the chance. Pink call's her 'Milady' because he's a gentlemen, and can usually tell what woman want to be called. He also, only give's nickname's to those he pursues. Although he would never tell her that to keep her from straying away. Basic background information =Occupation; = She is currently unemployed, however I do plan that in the future, she does get a new job. =Family = She lost her mother to cancer and her father walked out when her mother got sick. She is an only child and is a very generous girl. There's not much else given on her background, I wanted to leave that open for either further development of the book, or your imagination. She hates her father for walking out when they needed him the most. It's unknown where he is or even if he's alive. She love's her mother very much, and misses her dearly everyday. =Birthday = I wanted her birthday in the spring so that the guys could have more options for a birthday party. Physical description =Hight = I made her 5'4" Because I wanted everyone to get that she is smaller then the other guys. =Bust = She's has at least a C-cup =Hair = She has you're colour of hair, however her new hair cut is which ever length you choose. =Other = I left everything else pretty much blank for you to fill in your own description. Gender She is female. It's not that the main character couldn't be a guy. He would be extremely girly but I wouldn't have a problem if people thought of the main character as a guy. I personally chose the reader to be a woman because, I wanted her to be a hero to the everyday woman. I was hoping to not only betray everying I wanted to be, but everything every woman wanted to be. but like I said you could look at it as the main character being a guy. heck if it becomes an issue I'm willing to write a second story in a guy's perspective. Personality For her personality, I have to adimit, wasn't exactly made up. Well is was but I betrayed her as everything I ever wanted to be. However, this does not mean I myself am anything like her. she is; Strong willed, Kind, and Beautiful, even on the inside. She doesn't believe she is and is akward and shy when it come's to her looks. Remember she is you, and you are beautiful. ( (: ) She stands up for her self and other's. She won't take someone making fun of her or her friends. She take's shit from no one and isn't afraid to knock a few heads together. She can't stand bullying or racism and would rather get in trouble doing what's right, rather then stay quiet on the side lines. She never judges without a good reason. She prefers not not judge other's based on opearence or their past. She especially never udge anyone for love. She only judge's those who deserve to be judged, for example. Her ex boyfriend. He's a controlling dick who really is a dick. She jude's him all the time because of what he did to her. She has a huge heart. She can't resist helping others, all she wants is a smile in return. She rather take care of her own problems and not rely on other's to fix them for her. Even though she rather help herself, the others alway rush to her rescue and scold her for not coming to them sooner. She always acts appreciative towards the guys, they saved her from being homeless so she owes a lot to them. She want to make sure everyone is happy but feels selfish about how she's in love with multiple guys. Even though, they were the one's that suggested the relationship in the first place. She does her best to make everyone feel equal and would rather be miserable herself, before making someone else unhappy. Marital status The reader is single, for now. She is discovering that she is in love and wants to be with the skeletons she lives with. Possibly other skeletons, but ONLY skeletons. I've never witen a book like this before and i'd rather stick to the hunky skelies! lol I can post any fan art people choose to send me about the book.